


Fire and Ice

by IdunnoX



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Slow Burn, becca/Jesse bropt, some smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdunnoX/pseuds/IdunnoX
Summary: What happens when you take two completely different things, like Fire and Ice for instance and mix them? Chloe has a past that changed her life, that made her different. Beca has never been one to express how she feels. Aubrey feels stuck, and Stacy just wants to help. This is a story about how our souls connect. Sometimes with the people we’d least expect to.  Bechloe   Staubrey
Relationships: Beca Mitchell & Jesse Swanson, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Kudos: 15





	1. The Rink

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wrote this a few yrs back for ff.com so I decided to revamp and finish it. OG cast as of now.   
> There’s a lot of real life evens that I’ve worked and weaved through out this story so it sits in a place dear to my heart. I hope this makes you feel something. 
> 
> Reviews and comments welcomed, gently.
> 
> I.D.X

It's _cold_. Not the kind of cold that makes your nose runny or the kind that makes the wind feel like needle's against your face, but it's still cold. Cold enough that Beca needed a jacket, and a scarf.

Beca was standing at the edge of the rink, taking in her surroundings, she noticed a little girl being spun around in a circle, by a man who she thinks is the little girl's father, just as she was about to step onto the ice, a couple skated pass her, the wind from their speed caused her hair to blow all over her face.

Beca shook her head, clearing her face of her hair and took a breath before stepping onto the ice. She moved slowly at first, wanting to take in the feel of the ice beneath her blades. As she gained her confidence, she pushed harder onto her skates, picking up her speed, loving the fact that everything was becoming a blur. The thing about not really paying attention to the things around when you're on ice, is not seeing the edge of the rink, which is exactly what happened to Beca, as her Skates hit the edge and sent her stumbling onto the ground — _wait, wasn't the ground supposed to be hard?_

Chloe was standing at the edge of the rink. Hands ringing —the only nervous habit she’s developed. _At least you’ve laced up this time._ It’s becoming more of a ritual coming to the rink now. It’s one of those things she’s thankful that Barden has open year round, even if she never gets on the ice.  
She looks down at her skates clean and tight, digging into her ankles from her lack of actually breaking them in. Her feet are itching to slide across the ice. It’s calling to her in a haunting tone — almost mockingly so. _Fuck. Fuck I can’t do this._ Just as she turned around, someone collided with her.

The ground was soft, so naturally she was sure that she landed on someone. when she looked down at the stranger, she wasn't expecting to meet eyes so blue and intense, it made her blink several times to make sure she was seeing correctly. Then she noticed the hair, to say it was just plain ole' "Red'' would be an understatement. It was like the flame of a campfire, you know the ones that have a pretty orange color mixed in there to make it a cool kind of dark-ish red.

Realizing that she was probably staring at the girl like a creep she started to pick herself up.  
"Sorry" she murmured as she rolled off the girl and onto her back, "Shit, I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked a feeling of concern washing over as she realized how hard she must have fallen onto the girl.  
"No, I'm totally fine, nothing's hurting" the girl reassured her, then smiled, it was one of those full teeth showing, eyes lighting up kind of smile that made Beca's breath hitch.

"Uh, oh that's- that's good." _Seriously? you can do better than that!_

"I'm Beca" she said confidently,

"I'm Chloe," the girl — Chloe replied. Chloe

"That's a pretty name" she heard herself say,

"Thanks" Chloe blushed.

_And an even prettier face- wait what? Dude you just met the girl!_

"Well, uh thanks for breaking my fall" she said as she shook her head, as if to shake out the thought that just crossed her mind.

"Any time" Chloe laughed, just as she was about to get up, she heard a voice call out

"Chloe!"

Beca looked up to see a tall blonde approaching them. _Fuck is everyone taller than me?_  
Beca watched as Chloe got up to hug the blonde.

"Hey Bree," Chloe said, pulling the blonde into a tight embrace. Beca made herself busy with the task of untying her skates, trying not to eavesdrop, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Hey, did you skate?" the blonde questioned

"I uh-no I didn't, I tried to make myself step onto the ice but I —I couldn't, it's still too soon Bree" Chloe stated softly

Beca took mental note of the sadness in Chloe's voice, feeling the urge to comfort her. _Wait dude! You hardly know the girl! You literally just met._

"Chloe, Hun you can't keep doing this" the blonde said.

"Bree I-I just… I need more time" Chloe said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Beca looked up, noting how sad Chloe looked, her intensely bright eyes were noticeably dimer, her shoulders were slumped and she was looking at her feet, these were signs that Beca knew all too well. Beca got up and dusted herself off, then cleared her throat just as the blonde was about to say something, "Thanks again" she smiled.  
Chloe looked up remembering the fact that Beca was still there, and probably a little uncomfortable. "Yeah no problem Beca'' she replied, noticing the look Aubrey was giving Beca, Chloe turned to her "Bree, this is Beca, Beca this is Aubrey"  
Chloe smiled brightly at her best friend, giving her the "be nice" look, Aubrey in return just rolled her eyes. "Hi" Aubrey said curtly, extending her hand to shake Beca's, one would've thought they just made a business deal.

"Uh, hey" Beca said, not missing the glare Aubrey was sending her way.

"Well, I'll um see you around Chloe, it was nice to meet you Aubrey" said.

"Yeah see you later Becs" Chloe replied smoothly.

Beca waved as she walked away, her cheeks a little heated from hearing Chloe's use of her other nickname. Chloe watched the back of Beca's head as she walked away, hoping to see the brunette again, but knowing Chloe, it'll happen sooner or later.

She turned to Aubrey and slid her arm through hers and walked as Aubrey talked about their booth for Bella's at the activities fair that was in a few days.


	2. The Fair

**Chapter 2**

  
  


They do meet again.

At the activities fair, Chloe sees Beca across the quad. _God, she’s hot,_ Turning to Aubrey she said "She's here".

"Uh, who?" Aubrey asked, scanning the crowd.

"Beca, she goes here Bree!" Chloe said, her eyes lighting up.

"Whoop-tee-doo, some stranger you met goes to the exact same school, Chloe for serious I do not need you getting _distracted_ , we need Bella's if we're going to beat those dick-lings!" Aubrey exasperated, nose flared and wide eyed. 

"Ok Bree, just calm down ok? Here give me those I'll flyer," Chloe said, taking the flyers from Aubrey.

Chloe could tell that Aubrey was becoming more frustrated because her quest for "eight super-hot girls, with bikini ready bodies that could match pitch" wasn't going too well. When Chloe suggested that they just get girls who could sing, Aubrey's nose flared up, so Chloe backed off.

Beca walked aimlessly through the crowd on the quad, taking in the different booths surrounding her. She bumped into an interesting blonde, who made a joke about Deaf Jew's DJ-ing; Beca had mistaken the big "DJ" sign on the booth for Disc Jockey. Walking away from the booth, she felt a soft wind, slowing her pace so that she could feel the wind on her skin, and she closed her eyes.

"Hey, any interest in joining our A cappella group?"

Beca's eyes opened at the familiar voice, she gulped as she looked into those intense blue eyes she met a few days ago. _Say something, anything!_

"Right, this is like a thing now" Beca said with a smirk playing on her lips. 

_Everything_ went downhill from there. 

For one, she was sure that the Blonde- _Aubrey_ hated her, after she let slip that A cappella was lame, _Bad move Beca!_

Two, she felt bad about lying to Chloe about not singing, technically it wasn't a whole lie, she did sing but only in private or for her mixes, when they needed vocals to pull it together. And last but not least she felt bad about insulting something that Chloe obviously cared about. Sometimes it's like words spill from her mouth before her brain catches up to what she said, especially when she's being a smart ass, it's gotten her in trouble before; and she's sure it'll keep doing just that. _Smooth Mitchel, real smooth._

  
  


Chloe sighed as she slumped down onto the couch. She'd finished her work out a few minutes ago.

She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing, but instead images of Beca flashed through her mind, _damn_ Chloe thought, the girl had some serious sex appeal, her bad ass "I don't give a fuck" attitude, the dark makeup, and the way her hair falls onto her shoulders and down her back, or the ocean blue eyes with specs of grey that hides secrets. Secrets that Chloe would like to be let in on, it makes Chloe just want to —yeah let's not go there.

Chloe sighed again, remembering Brunette's smirk when Aubrey called her a bitch. A smile played at Chloe's lips, until she remembered Beca saying that she didn't sing. With a groan, she sat up on the couch and took her hair out of its bun.

"Chloe, if you sign one more time I swear to the Aca gods that I will use all of your shampoo" Aubrey threatened.

"You wouldn't dare Bree" Chloe replied eyes wide with horror; Aubrey knew how hard it was for Chloe to find her favorite organic green apples shampoo.

"It's been three days since the damn activities fair and you've moping around ever since that Alt girl-"

"Beca, Aubrey her name is Beca" Chloe murmured how could she forget it? Seriously how?

"well you've been moping around ever since Beca, said she doesn't sing. And even if she did, her attitude is totally not Bella material, she wouldn't fit in-"

"And how would you know, you don't even know her-"Chloe piped. 

"News flash Chlo, neither do you, I mean how-"

"Look Bree, I'm really tired and I need to take a shower, so we'll talk later." Chloe got up before the Blonde got a chance to reply.

Chloe came out of her room a few minutes later with her robe and her shower basket.

Aubrey, who was now sitting on the couch, looked up at Chloe.

"Chlo, it's 11:30, why don't you just shower here?" she asked with pleading eyes

"Crist Aubrey, I texted Tom, he's going with me, i'll be fine,"

Chloe wasn't entirely sure why she was feeling the way she was, as she made her way to the door, Aubrey spoke up. 

"Bug, you can't keep using Tom whenever you need a distraction,"

It was soft, yet the truth of the words hit Chloe harder that it should have just as she was about to open the door, probably because it was true.

"I…" 

_You what Chloe? You fucking know she's right!_

"Later Bree" was all she could say as she closed the door behind her.

Aubrey slumped back into the couch; she got that feeling that she probably should've kept her mouth shut. _Fuck_. 

Chloe and Aubrey have been best friends since pre-k, and Aubrey has always known Chloe to be the optimistic one, always finding the bright side of things, and always caring about people, and loving them, even when they didn't deserve it.   
But for the past three years, some of that girl Aubrey had come to know wasn't there anymore, and Aubrey had a hard time figuring out what she could do to bring her back. Aubrey knew that Chloe still blames herself for what happened three years ago, even if she didn't say it out loud. Chloe doesn't laugh like she used to, she isn't as happy as she tries to play off to everyone else.   
She doesn't care as much about the things she used to love, now it's all just things she uses to distract herself from thinking about Cleo. 

Aubrey smiled as she remembered Cleo, the girl was a spitting image of Chloe, although they were twins, Chloe was the older one, and instead of the fiery red hair that Chloe sported, Cleo's hair was practically white. They both shared the light baby blue eyes that they inherited from their mother.

  
They were practically the same, except what singing and music was for Chloe, was art and dance for Cleo, which was the only thing that made them different. _Well except for that fact that Cleo's no longer alive._ Aubrey wiped a tear for her eye, still at loss on what or how she could help Chloe, but either way, she'd _never_ give up on her, if she could; she'd bring Cleo back for her best friend.


End file.
